


Living

by gh0st_566



Category: Original Work
Genre: I hope you like it, something I wrote, wanted to share it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_566/pseuds/gh0st_566
Summary: It's just a little something I wrote.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Living

“What is it like to be alive?” They asked, arms outstretched into nothingness. He took one look at them before turning his gaze to the empty sky while his legs swung over the edge of the building. 

It was a barely noticeable sigh, one they would've missed if they weren't so curious to hear his response. 

“Close your eyes and let the sun beam down on you. Take a slow and careful breath and feel the air around you,” it wasn't an answer but advice. Advice that they took. They closed their eyes and let their arms fall to their sides. 

They took a gentle breath and tilted their head back to feel the sun.  
“Tell me what you feel,” he requested.  
“Warmth,” they replied.  
“Is that all?”  
“No. I feel you. Your hesitance, your pain,” 

His eyes came to rest on them again, watching as a soft smile stretched across their lips.  
“I…”  
“I asked you what being alive felt like because I wanted to know if it was the same for you. I don't want words that come from your head; words that you scribble down on paper,” they paused, lifting their head to look at him. 

“What did you want then?” All he wanted was to please, they could determine that much.  
“I wanted words from your heart. The ones you never say. So tell me, what is it like to be alive? For you?”

He couldn't look them in the eyes, turning his gaze to near empty roads below. To the city he lived in.  
“Being alive hurts. It's not freeing and it's not spectacular. It hurts and sometimes, I think, maybe it'd be better if I never lived at all,”  
“But?” They picked up on his hesitation.  
“But then I see the lives I make better. I see the small flashes of emotion in dulled eyes, I see the colours in the sky at dawn and dusk, colours that shouldn't belong but do. I see flickering stars and the blue in the night sky that isn't always there. I see damaged hearts but I also see burning love,” he admitted. 

They smiled.  
“What does that make you feel?”  
“It makes me feel alive. Living isn't miraculous or amazing but it’s right. It's why we're here, why we’re on this earth,” he turned his gaze to them finally, seeing the light in their eyes and feeling his heart swell in his chest.  
“What will you tell people if they ask what I asked you?” They inquired. 

He smiled brilliantly, eyes warm and kind.  
“I’ll tell them that being alive is feeling pain and love and anger and still living. I'll tell them that everything is a part of life. That it's meant to hurt sometimes but it’s worth it. Being alive is worth it, I promise you,” 

They nodded.  
“Feel better?”  
“Much,”  
“Good,”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't RWBY but I found it lurking in my Google Docs and I thought that I'd like to share it.
> 
> -  
> Blake's ghosting. See you.


End file.
